inFamous Festival Of Blood - Sucker Vamp
by zackner
Summary: Buscando a Bloody Mary, Cole se enfrenta a muchos vampiros para conocer su escondite, pero las batallas no son siempre tan serías como deberían


**Sucker Vamp**

La noche se cierne sobre New Marais, Bloody Mary ha sido liberada y sus vampiros lacayos rondan libremente por las oscuras calles de la ciudad que festejan la Pyre Night, un festival donde la gente pierde la cabeza y la tasa de natalidad aumenta. Cole convertido en vampiro por la propia Bloody Mary patrulla la ciudad para encontrarla a ella o alguno de sus secuaces a los que sonsacarles información. La búsqueda pronto daría sus frutos puesto que un grito llego a los oídos del conductor.

¡Socorro! ¡Me atacan unos vampiros! – Gritaba aterrorizado – Pero estos son vampiros de verdad no como los maricas de crepúsculo – Sorprendentemente parecía aterrarle más esto último más que los propios vampiros.

Cole llego a la zona desde donde se había originado el grito, una zona residencial vacía debido a los festejos por toda la ciudad. El hombre estaba rodeado y solo le queda gritar auxilio.

Lo van a lamentar. – Dijo Cole

Van a lamentar ¿el qué? – Interrumpió Zeke desde el teléfono móvil

Pues que intenten chuparle la sangre a un inocente – Esclareció Cole

Pues aplícate el cuento macho, no llevas ni 2 horas convertido en vampiro y ya has chupado la sangre a 20 mujeres bien dotadas y aun elefante… ¿qué coño hacia un elefante en New Marais? Y además ¿por qué solo a mujeres, los poderes vampíricos te han vuelto un pervertido?

Pero es que… - Intento replicar Cole alzando los brazos en dirección a los vampiros que atacaban al inocente.

Ni es que ni hostias, sálvale el culo a ese tipo, vampiro eléctrico pervertido, puede que tenga algo de información.

Joder que malas pulgas…

Cole cayó entre los vampiros y la víctima acorralada, la onda de choque lanzó por los aires a todos. Desde la humareda Cole se lanzó una vez más contra los soldados de Bloody Mary. Los vampiros que apenas se habían logrado incorporar recibieron el impacto de la estaca electrificada.

Uno de los vampiros salió disparado por los aires seguido de la cruz de Cole que atravesó el corazón de la bestia quedando empalada en la pared. Cole uso sus poderes vampíricos para llegar a su arma convirtiéndose en una bandada de murciélagos, apareciendo por detrás de sus enemigos. Los vampiros quedaron indefensos ante la maniobra de Cole, la bandada de murciélagos los despisto provocando que momentáneamente no pudieran localizarlo, cuando se dieron cuenta de que el conductor estaba detrás de ellos el mismo ya había lanzado un misil eléctrico hacia ellos. El misil impacto y la explosión mato a uno de ellos pero el otro pudo esquivarlo transformándose en una bandada de murciélagos.

¿Uhm? ¿Dónde ha ido el último? - Pregunto Cole incapaz de localizar al último de los vampiros.

Ríndete o ella lo lamentara. - Dijo el vampiro mientras aparecía desde una bandada de murciélagos con un rehén en su poder.

Curioso... Antes estabais persiguiendo a ese otro tío desde sabe dónde y ahora secuestras fácilmente a otra persona, ¿No podríais haber usado el mismo truco para pillarlo? - Pregunto Cole en tono de sorna.

¡No... No me repliques mierda y ríndete! - La autoestima del vampiro cayó por los suelos con esa observación.

De todas formas, en esta historia no me afecta el karma y ni siquiera hay finales karmicos, no me vas a asustar por que tomes un rehén.

¿¡Finales qué...!? - Pregunto el vampiro desconcertado - ¡De que coño me estas ha...!

Cole no dejo a la bestia acabar la frase ya que se abalanzó contra el en formando una bandada de murciélago para atravesarlo con su estaca rápidamente.

Yo ya tenia poderes mucho antes de convertirme en vampiro, un mierda como tu no podrá ni rozarme el pelo de la... ¿pero que digo?

Cole se acerco al hombre tras terminar de divagar.

¿Te han mordido?

No, gracias a dios. Pero me han hecho beber 6 pociones, me han hecho un ritual satánico, han sacrificado 12 vírgenes en mi presencia... Ah, y me han invitado a un chino.

¿Un chino? - Pregunto Cole atónito.

Sera algo tipo new age y... ¡Aaaaggg!

¡Pero qué cojones!

El individuo se transformo en un inmenso murciélago monstruoso. Sin mediar palabra el monstruo embistió a Cole lanzándolo por los aires y empotrándolo en la fachada de una casa ya de por si cochambrosa.

Argg... Esto estaba siendo demasiado fácil. - Se quejo el conductor.

Desde la humareda de la colisión Cole lanzo un misil eléctrico seguido de tres granadas para cercar al engendro. El misil impactó en el monstruo pero la verdad se vio tras disiparse la humareda, la bestia seguía intacta, se había protegido con sus alas. Cole necesitaba que la explosión lo alcanzase sin que se protegiese. Sin dejarle pensar el monstruo se abalanzo sobre el conductor para acorralarle pero afortunadamente Cole reacciono a tiempo lanzándole una onda de choque frenándolo lo suficiente para esquivarlo.

El conductor volvió a usar sus poderes de vampiros convirtiéndose en una bandada de murciélagos para despistar al engendro, con este truco se coloco a su espalda lanzándole una descarga eléctrica, siguió dando vueltas alrededor de él en forma de murciélagos colocándose en su punto ciego para dispararle una tras otra descargas eléctricas. Cuando la bestia estaba lo suficientemente aturdida lanzo discretamente granadas adhesivas al pecho del monstruo, por ultimo le lanzo un misil de forma que el engendro se diese cuenta para que se protegiese con sus alas, formando un escudo. Una vez más, transformado en una bandada de murciélagos se elevó y en el aire cuando las granadas ya habían explotado y el monstruo había quedado expuesto Cole se lanzo en picado con su estaca clavándosela violentamente en el corazón tumbándolo en el suelo.

Por las barbas de mi tío abuelo, que movidito a estado esto...

Imbécil, se supone que tenías que rescatarlo - Le grito Zeke.

Fin


End file.
